


Breaking Point

by tryingherbestpacito



Series: Inhuman Dream dsmp [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dream also fucked up, Enderwalk Ranboo, I Don't Even Know, Inhuman Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, NO COMFORT ONLY PAIN, Ominous Deity back at it again, Sam really messed up didn't he, Self-Harm, TOMMY IS GONE CRABRAVE, he pissed off the green teletubby for the last time, i think i wrote this to cope, so is anyone else still recovering from THAT stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/pseuds/tryingherbestpacito
Summary: Every person has their limits and Tommy finds out first hand what that means when he pushes the Admin too far
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Inhuman Dream dsmp [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy is gone *crabrave*
> 
> I'm gonna be completely honest, i find the whole fucking thing hilarious (i may still be in denial ngl) because mans really went out in the most unexpected way possible. Guess plot armor can only get you so far huh?
> 
> Anyway, have fun with this absolute bullshit *defenestrates self and finger guns*

Dream is done, he’s done. He’s done listening and by the way Tommy is screaming right back at him so is he. The words are hardly registering, the ones he’s shouting and the ones thrown at him, none of them are making sense, jumbled up in a familiar fog that makes his skin itch and mind buzz. It’s been fraying at him the whole week, the issue usually enough to fix on his own when Sam was sleeping but symptoms having doubled with the annoying teen stuck with him.

This cage is too small, there’s not enough room and Dream knows this, he _knows_ this and he paces to let go of the energy bottling up, to keep himself sane because he _knows_ he’s so close to snapping. So he paces and keeps quiet, tugging at broken strings to distract himself from the annoyance still trapped with him. It takes all of his self-restraint not to use his Admin abilities to escape the hell Sam has “trapped” him in, gritting his teeth and taking it all in stride like he always does.

When his one comfort is killed by the teen, Dream stops bothering to keep himself sane, blood rushing to his head and drowning out everything around him. He can hear his Patron, his heartbeat and his instincts all pounding and crashing around in his mind as Tommy’s grating voice continues on and _on_ and **_on_** and **_on_** and why won’t he shut up, does he ever shut up _please_ for the love of Prime shut. _Up._

“I’m going to get out” he grumbles, shooting a glare at the surprised teen “If anything you’ve just motivated me- that.” He looks over at where the poor cat lay, unmoving and heart wrenchingly still “That was hope. My only hope that I could live inside here-“

“And know it’s dead” Tommy sneers with barely any remorse “How do you feel Dream hmm? How do you feel? Let’s therapize you, how do you feel?” Dream tries to reply but Tommy barrels right through “Probably shit, because you are a shit human being and you deserve _death._ ”

Dream is done trying to be nice. It’s all he can do to keep himself human at this point.

“Tommy I _will_ get out and when I do…” he straightens up, gripping one of his arms so tight he knows if it weren’t for his sleeve he’d break skin “I’ll get my revenge.” He warns, and the terrified look on Tommy’s face is enough to make him believe perhaps now he’d get a scrap of silence

“…What does that mean?” He chokes out “What the fuck- what does that mean?? What does that-“

“It means I will get my revenge!” Dream tells him exasperatedly, waving his arms around and pointedly ignoring the growing itch under his skin

“What? On who?!”

“On-“

“Ohhhh on fuckin’ _everyone_ won’t you?!” Tommy realizes with a snarl, also beginning to pace “You’ll go and you’ll kill ev- You wouldn’t kill anyone will you? You wouldn’t, you wouldn’t kill someone” he mumbles, perhaps to keep his own self calm before returning back to his anger “No. Of course you fucking would” he hissed “You tried to kill Tubbo, you tried to kill Tubbo!!” he shouts, repeating it over and over as Dream tries to keep his thinning patience steady, buzzing in his skull becoming more and more unbearable.

He hated this cell. He missed his forests.

“Tommy.” He interrupts firmly “I _will_ get revenge on _anybody_ who’s wronged me-” A punch from Tommy silences him, knocking him back and Dream can taste blood.

The itch under his skin grows. He tugs his mask lower.

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN??!” He screams “YOU WILL NOT KILL TUBBO-“ Dream punches him back and Tommy goes off on a whole rant as the two swing blows at each other, exchanging more and more insults as their argument grows louder. 

Tommy scrambles up to his feet after a particularly harsh shove, the two out of breath as they glare at each other.

“Dream, listen to me” Tommy snarls “And I want you to engrave this onto your arms-“ he straightens up and wipes the blood from his mouth “You. Don’t. Have. _Me.”_ He grins. Dream almost laughs until he realizes the teen is completely serious “You’ll _never_ have me!” His Patron starts murmur, low and deadly and _furious_ in his thoughts. He keeps his mouth shut. “We don’t have each other alright?! I am _me_ , and you are this fuckin’ _loser-”_ he shoves Dream and the man nearly stumbles with how much his mind begins to haze once more, itch in his skin burying deeper “who goes around manipulating people- _lying_ to get what he wants!” There’s a pleased hum in his head at that statement and Dream clutches his arm once more, using the pain to keep him grounded, keep him safe, keep him from screaming at the invisible deity. “You are a fucking no one, man. Alright?” the nails dig deeper, and Dream tastes fresh blood “And when I’m going to leave here, you’re _not_.” He rolls his eyes at that. “You might have a favor, you might think Technoblade is going to be able get through all this to let you out- Nonononono Technoblade might hate governments, but he likes self gain! You think he wants to piss off the owner of the most _powerful_ building on this entire realm?!” His Patron cackles at that, twirling the pinks strand playfully and invisible to the smug teen. War and Chaos, what a lovely combination.

Dream can’t help but smile along with the god, the two knowing better.

“No Dream” Tommy mocks “You’re a fucking arsehole and you’re delusional! You’re _delusional_ and I fucking hate you!!” he storms off to the corner to pace and Dream lets out a silent breath of relief as the buzz begins to dim and the itch becomes more tolerable.

There was still a chance.

“Okay” he shrugged, slowly letting go of his arm and flexing his hand to feel the extent of his self-damage “But I have something Techno would want so…” he says casually, more to himself than to the teen.

“Mm? What?” Tommy snorts, throwing one of his potatoes at Dream’s head “What does that even _fucking_ mean?”

“Knowledge right?” he replies vaguely, wondering if he should pull up his sleeve to see the wounds he’d probably left better

“Oh please” the teen scoffs “You don’t have knowledge”

“I will get out of here” Dream mutters to himself soothingly, rubbing at his arm as the buzz began to grow again “I will. And then I’ll get my revenge. And the thing is” He glances over at his invisible Patron, silent and watching above in the corner with a wide smile on Its identical mask. “Even when I’m in here, _even_ when I’m in prison, I’m more powerful than you are when you’re outside” he chuckles, Patron humming cheerily from their perch. Tommy tries to argue

“Dream I-“

“It’s true” Dream hums, playing with an invisible strand “And it’s always been true and it’ll always _be_ true” Tommy marches over

“Dream, look at me” he orders. The man tilts his head slightly so that the mask faces him “Stop fucking talking for once in your self-obsessed life-“

“SAYS YOU!!” Dream shouts in disbelief, buzzing in his head growing louder and louder. Tommy keeps going, pissing Dream off more and more, fog beginning to roll into his mind as he starts to block out whatever insults the teen is spewing now, too focused on keeping his breathing steady.

“If I wanted to, _right now_ , I could just _kill_ you.” Tommy smirks. Dream is shocked at such a brazen claim, his Patron laughing wildly which in turn makes him grin. Him? Die at the hands of a human boy?

Absurd.

“And the only reason I’m not” Tommy continues, crossing his arms arrogantly “Is for my friends, for Tubbo. Because _we_ need that fuckin revival book. Alright? That’s the _only_ reason I’m not killing you.” Dream wants to laugh at the stupid naivety this child had, amusement drowned out with bitter anger 

“Tommy” Dream snarls, getting close to tower over the teen “I am never. I am. _Never._ **_Ever_** _._ Going to use the revival book to help you or any of your _stupid_ little friends.” He spits out “Okay? I am _never_. **_Never._** ”

“Say that again” Tommy hisses back

“I will never use it!” he repeats smugly, Patron humming in approval

“Say it again-“

“I am _never_ going to use the revival book” Dream tells him “I will never use it on you, never use it on any of your friends and I will _never_ use it to save _any_ of you.” He stretches his arms out and grins wildly as he backs up, almost bowing mockingly “So kill me” he taunts “Go ahead. Come on.”

Tommy is silent, staring out at the wall of lava as his face contorts with different emotions. Dream only smiles more

“I’m not gonna use it” he snickers “When Tubbo dies you’ll come here _begging_ me, begging me and I’ll tell you “Let me out.”” Tommy whips around, realization on his face “”Let me out otherwise I’m not using it and Tubbo will be dead forever!”” The Patron hums with a mixture of amusement and approval, goading on the Admin “So either you’re going to let me out, or you’re going to let Tubbo be dead-“

“What do you mean “When Tubbo dies”??” Tommy whispers in horror. Dream rocks back on his heels, half-hidden smirk proof that he hadn’t slipped up with his words. He takes in a deep breath, mind beginning to clear and although the itch was still there, it was starting to fade.

“ _If_ Tubbo dies” Dream corrects with a shrug, Tommy trembling in front of him “Look, I’ll get out eventually, because either you’ll let me out, or people will be dead.” He waltzes back towards the basin, pulling out a potato to eat “And yeah, that’s the thing. You put me in here because you want me to use the book-“

“Nonono“ Tommy hurriedly interrupts “Shut up. Shut up!” Dream glances over at the unseen deity who merely shrugs in response to his unspoken question “I know why I’m in here. This is… this isn’t worse than exile” he realizes with a bitter laugh “This isn’t worse than exile because the thing is. In exile I thought you had all the power, I fuckin thought you were tangling me along like a little puppet-“ Dream looks over at the tangled web the boy was wrapped in, the bright green rope Dream still had tied around every little strand on _his_ realm. He does his best not to snort at the irony. “And even though in here it’s small, and there are weird fucking sounds and I’m claustrophobic alright and I hate all of this, here’s the thing Dream. Here’s the thing I know” he gets closer to the man and leans in with a triumphant look “I don’t think the revive-“ he pulls back and rubs his face “How could I be so fuckin…”

Dream tilts his head in confusion, wondering where the boy was going with this annoying tangent

“The revival book, Dream.” He smiles a little “It’s not real is it?” The Admin says nothing, too surprised at this accusation to immediately defend its validity. Why would he lie about something that big?? “It’s not fucking real. Because all you do-” Dream starts to laugh

“Oh my gods-“

“Shut the fuck up!!” Tommy yells, shoving the man harshly “What I remember from exile is all you do is lie to me-“ Dream shoves him back in retaliation “And then you unveil this big thing in this _finale_ ” he mocks “When we go down into your pit, you tell me- you tell me “ _oh! oh! it was me that reorganized your beach party! it was me that blew up the community house!”_ ” And Ranboo, Dream thinks to himself “You are a clinical manipulator. A psychopath if you will.” Dream repressed the urge to yawn, having told himself all these same things on bad nights when all he had for company was the comfort of a lava wall and an irritating Patron. “So I know this revival book you keep going on about, your little _card_ Jschlatt- Jshlatt was just a fucking drunk madman alright?!” he yelled

Dream bristled at this, Patron laughing to Itself at the sheer stupidity of the human. Schlatt was bright, bright and calculative and brilliant when he wanted to be, hidden under the façade of a drunken deadbeat. Dream knew this from the moment the man had stumbled onto his realm, from the moment he had first laid eyes on the man who could make the strings bend to his will better than the Admin could ever _dream_ of back then. Tommy was a fool like all the others if he couldn’t see the potential the man had brought.

“He wasn’t some guy who had access to this “omnipotent revival book”- fuck off man!” Tommy scoffed, Dream shaking his head to keep the fog clear. Stupid. They were all so _stupid_ to not take the opportunity when they had it “You’re lying.”

“You’re calling me a liar! You’re calling me a liar when I’m not lying!” Dream huffs. A few half-truths in the past sure, but straight up lies were too hard to keep up, to complicated to keep in place. Withholding information was a much better way to go.

“You are lying!” Tommy argues

“JSchlatt gave me the book- why else would I switch to his side-“

“Why would Schlatt have that book??! Why would Schlatt have that book-“

“Why would I be lying??!!”

“He was banned for two weeks!! Why would that give him power to fuckin- that doesn’t make any sense!!” Tommy screams back. Dream tries not to pull at his hair in frustration. He knew of the secret magic trials Schlatt had been going through to reverse his curse, the hours of research to regain his memory for any information of his lost family. It made _perfect_ sense to the Admin that among his studies, the paranoid hybrid had _actually_ found something useful. His Patron Itself had confirmed there was truth to the ritual written down in the book written in a code only he could read and bound with unbreakable enchantments. “You’re just lying aren’t you?! It doesn’t make sense that you’d have this revival book!! It doesn’t add up alright?!” Dream gives a groan and rolls his eyes, walking away from the blonde “I _genuinely_ think you’re just lying-”

“Tommy!” Dream exclaims as the boy continues to follow after him “ _Every_ time you come and you’re just disrespectful, you be annoying, you be a little _bitch_ ” he shoves the teen and is shoved in return “All you do is complain, you talk to me-“

“I’m not a little bitch” he grumbles, wincing when Dream hits him and he swings back

“And you accuse me of things, you accuse me of being a liar! Being manipulative-“

“Stop fucking hitting me” Tommy snaps, receiving a whack on the head in return “Give me some potatoes”

“No!” Dream cries offendedly “I’m not giving you anything!!” the two glare at each other “I’m not lying” he snaps “JSchlatt gave me a revival book! He gave me a revival book after-“ he quickly corrects himself, Patron tutting disappointedly behind him “ _Before_ he died.”

“Well then revive him then!” Tommy challenges “Revive him right now-“ Dream scoffed in amusement

“That’s not how it works.”

“Revive Schlatt right now-“

“Tommy I’m not lying!!” Dream shouts “Why would I be lying about that??!” he questions, blocking the hits the teen tries to land on him “What? To save my own skin or something??” he cackles. He didn’t need a book to save him, one spell and everyone in that vault would have been flat on their asses outside the borders to fend for themselves. A single wave of his wrist and his Patron would more than _happily_ kill everyone on the realm. Hell, he was no Technoblade but even _he_ had some confidence in being capable of taking on the small army he’d nurtured for years and in that time had learned the weakness of every person there.

“Exactly that!” the boy accuses “You’re a liar! Through and through your netherite armor and skin I look at you and you know what I see?” he shoves the Admin “I see a sad little man” he leers. The pounding fog returns to Dream’s head, every instinct in the man _begging_ to rip the insolent child apart. He clenches onto his arm instead, keeping his mouth shut and ignoring the increasingly aggravated Parton above them “Who’s insecure about the fact that this realm has gotten so far ahead of him and his only little glimpse of power in this world is _gone_.”

The buzzing returns tenfold, Dream gritting his teeth stubbornly to keep himself in place to keep himself from fixing the real problem of _his_ server himself. _It would be so easy_ his Patron croons _so easy to fix the little stray thread_. Dream won’t fall for it, won’t fall for the clever little trap the deity is laying for him no matter how tempting the bait

“I see an insecure, _sad_ little man”

“Tommy” Dream growls warningly, wincing a little as he feels blood begin to drip down his arm “Enough.” His skin itches, buzzing in his head blending with his internal screaming.

He needed to let out. He needed space. He needed to hunt.

He needed to _eat_.

“Fuck off”

“Your life” he grits out, trying his best to warn the ignorant blonde into backing down “Is _literally_ in my hands at the moment”

“You stupid green man-”

“Does that piss you off?” Dream taunts despite his best effort to diffuse the situation, the itch so bad he wanted to rip his skin off, fog in his head muddling his intentions with his needs “Does that make you mad? Does that make you sooo mad? Huh?”

“My life is not in your hands Dream-“

“Oh yes it is” he hisses, taking a step back to calm himself “You _can’t_ kill me Tommy, I may as well be a god!!” His Patron laughs in delight at that “You can’t kill me!!” he yells, desperate to get his final warning across “And I can kill you!!”

“Might as well be a- Do you even hear yourself??!” Tommy howls “Do you hear yourself?!!” Dream clutches at his mask, desperate to keep his head clear as it hazes over “You’re up your own ass you self-obsessed- Dream-“

“What does that mean?!” the man snapped, hidden power rippling at his fingertips he was struggling to withhold “If you can’t kill me does that make me some kind of god?” His Patron frowns a little at that, murmuring quiet displeasure, cheering up a bit however when Tommy punches the Admin

“Shut the fuck- no Dream” Tommy retorts, continuing his frustrated barrage “I _could_ kill you right now if I wanted to.”

“Okay” Dream scoffs, hands twitching as the buzz in his head filled his body, filled him with something dangerous he knew he shouldn’t let go, something he couldn’t afford to unleash with another human nearby, no matter _how_ irritating.

Gods this cell was small. Perhaps a dip in the lava could help.

“ _But you won’t”_ Dream’s voice taunts, making Dream tense at the words he hadn’t spoken “ _But you won’t_.” He glared up at his grinning Patron

“You know why I won’t?” Tommy asks, shoving him a few times. “Because I’m leaving this prison-“

“I could kill you if I want” Dream murmurs, fist slamming into the teens face and sending him sprawling to the floor. Tommy clutches his bloody nose, shock turning into absolute rage and as the boy lunges at him with several swears, Dream knows he’s made a mistake.

The burning in his body is insatiable at this point, wrestling the boy to the floor and kicking him away harshly. There was a chance, a small sliver of hope, if he could just make it to the lava, if he could just reset- Tommy strikes the back of his head with his heel and all rational thought is thrown out the window as haze of bloodlust envelops what little humanity he’d been clinging onto.

Something snaps, and Dream caves.

The man whips around with a snarl, nails turning into claws and pinning the blonde teen to the floor. Tommy seems to realize in that moment that Dream was very much serious about killing him, frantically kicking the man off and rolling away. He watches in horror as the man gets up with a grin, feral and unsettlingly wide under the crooked mask as he paces back and forth, eyeing the terrified teen like a predator would its prey.

Tommy had grown up a fighter, constantly sparring with his brothers and father at every opportunity, he knew every trick in the book, every underhanded move to give him the advantage in hand to hand. Years of war had only strengthened these instincts into muscle memory. Any fighter of _any_ skill level would have some sort of trouble fighting Tommy Innit. But Dream was on a whole different level, he fought like he was born for it, each blow enough to hurt like shit, but none of them enough to put the teen out of his misery. As the fight went on, Tommy realized with growing dread the Admin was merely toying with him, laughing more and more with each mistake Tommy made.

“You fucking prick” Tommy hisses, landing a blow that makes something crack. He lets his hopes rise before shattering as Dream slowly turns to stare at the child, that damned smile still ever present on his face

“Come on Tommy!” Dream goaded, blood dripping down his now stained mask as he slashed the young blonde’s cheek with a claw “You said you’d kill me didn’t you?! Well come on now!! Kill me you fucking child!!” Tommy roared and threw the man off, wrestling for a few moments and landing blow after blow on the cackling Admin. Dream slammed him against the wall, kneeing him in the gut harsh enough that the boy emptied his stomach on the floor, laughing the entire time. Tommy coughed violently, seeing droplets of red mix into the bitter mush on the floor

“Fuck” he muttered, wiping at his mouth

“See?!!” Dream laughed, voice clicking and crackling unnaturally “You can’t kill me!! I told you!!” Tommy snarls and swings

“I thought I told you bitch” he snaps, fingers slipping under the mask and grabbing hold “You’re nothing but an insecure, sad man hiding under a mask-“ he falters, mask clattering to the floor in horror

_-_

_“Careful now Toms” Wilbur warned, holding a sword as the approached the injured cow “It’s hurt”_

_“Yeah, so it’ll be easier to grab” the boy reasoned, trying to rush in with his own weapon. Wilbur grabbed him by the collar and scowled_

_“No, that makes it more dangerous” he explained_

_“The fuck?? Why??”_

_“Well, when an animal is hurt and cornered, there’s nothing left to lose is there?” Wilbur hummed, Tommy nodding slowly “Animals are smart. They know they’re going to die, so they have no hesitation in bringing you down with them” he slowly approached the bleeding cow, noting how it pawed at the ground warningly “It’s like they say, “Even a cornered rat will bite the cat””_

“ _T_ _his is a cow Will.”_

_“I know it’s a cow you fucking idiot” Wilbur huffs “Just… stay there. I’ll deal with it, last thing I need is you getting hit with a hoof or something”_

_“Whatever you say” He scoffed_

_“It’s true!” Wilbur argued “Dad said so! And I’ve seen it! It’s scary so just stay there okay Toms?”_

_“Okay”_

-

_“Hey Tech!” Tommy greeted the young adult on the living room floor “How you feelin’ after the duel rich man?”_

“ _Fine.” He replied curtly, sharpening his axe_

_“You really won against the bastard!” the blonde cheered, plopping down next to the warrior “What was it like? Come on Techno! Tell me! How bad was he?” Techno paused momentarily_

_“He was actually pretty good” he admits and Tommy’s eyes go wide_

_“Whaaaaattt?!” he shrieks, knowing that if the man had gotten a “pretty good” out of **The** Technoblade he must be amazing “No way!!” The pink-haired man he almost considered a brother shook his head lightly with a small smile_

_“No. No he was a worthy opponent. It was nice”_

_Tommy huffed a little in disappointment at the blatant praise the man was giving the other_

_“…What happened towards the end there?” Tommy wondered out loud_

_“What?”_

_“The part towards the end” he clarified “When you broke his mask- wait!! You broke his mask!” he remembered giddily “What did he look like? No one else could see it cause he put his hood on too fast but you did right?! I bet he was a real ugly bastard wasn’t he Technobl-“ he looked over at the man and immediately shut up. There was a strange haunted look on the young adult’s face, similar to the one he’d gotten when Tommy made the mistake of asking Techno for war stories years ago, back when the man was still a boy and Tommy even younger. “Techno?”_

_“I didn’t see it” He mumbled, focusing entirely on sharpening the weapon in his lap “He pulled the hood too low so I didn’t get a glimpse.” Tommy knew he was lying, Technoblade had never been a good liar, not like Wilbur._

_He wisely decided not to press._

_“Aw, that’s a shame” he groaned “So, what was he like to fight? He was fighting different after the mask broke” Techno stared at the floor, lost in a faraway memory_

_“It was like fighting a wounded animal.” He summarized_

_-_

The thing towering over Tommy wasn’t human, wasn’t human in the slightest and Tommy didn’t know why it had taken him so long to _realize_ that. He stared up at what had once been Dream and screamed. He now understood Techno’s reluctance to describe Dream, how could he even begin to tell of the monster that stood there with gleaming fangs and that radiated danger.

Where eyes were supposed to be, where he _knew_ eyes were, was nothing but swirling shadows. And then there wasn’t. Where there was nothing now there was too much, countless glowing red eyes of all sizes staring down in a strange mixture of terror and rage. They latched onto the teen, narrowing dangerously as Tommy tried to stumble back, tried to escape as panicked noises left his mouth.

_“Don’t ever try to fight an injured animal” Wilbur sighed, wincing as Phil patched up the bleeding scrape on his head and Tommy laughing at the fact a cow of all things had thoroughly trampled his brother “Especially when it’s cornered”_

_“Yup” Techno snorted, leaning on the counter as he watched Wilbur get bandaged up “When you spook ‘em they just get more violent”_

The boy was dead before his corpse hit the floor.

_[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]_


	2. Aftermath

Dream flailed for his face, where was it where was it he _needed_ it, it would hurt again if he didn’t have it on did it take it?? Did someone steal it, who stole his face he wanted it back please give it back-

He calmed the moment the blood-stained disk was placed back on, soothing enchantments thrumming as clean fingers slipped the mask back on his face. He blinked, adjusting to the feeling and recoiled immediately as he saw himself grinning back, dark tendrils flickering around the creature before him. Dream scrambled away, skin practically burning with the chaos in the cell that had come to a much too abrupt end, where had it gone?? Bring it back. He clung to himself with filthy fingers, claws dripping with an all too familiar liquid he didn’t want to name as he trembled, mind screaming for more _more **more**_. More chaos more mess more of that beautiful energy he craved because gods above he was _starved_.

No. No more. He needed to calm himself before someone got hurt- his eyes landed on the mutilated body in his cell and Dream screamed. He laughed. He sobbed.

What had he done?

He paced desperately, haze beginning to return at the blood splattered mess all around him. It was horrifying. It was beautiful. He was terrified.

He could fix this- he _could_!! He could fix it he was Admin he could fix anything good gods he needed more. Trembling hands came up to invisible controls, one order and he’d be free, he would be free to feast once more like he had when he was young, he’d denied himself for over a month he deserved a little more.

This cage was too small. He wanted to go outside, there was so much more _opportunity_ outside.

“ _Go on”_ His voice urged on eagerly “ _Let’s get out of here_ -“

“NO!” he yelled, clutching at his hair stubbornly “No! I’m safe here, they’re safe with me here I can’t I can’t I _can’t_ -“

“ _It’ll be like before~”_ It hummed and Dream keened, digging claws deeper, fortitude slipping like bare feet on blood-slicked obsidian _“Just let go, I can get you out you know I can~”_ Dream let out another broken sob and shook his head. “ _Just. Let. Go.”_

“LEAVE!!” Dream howled “PISS OFF!! I DIDN’T NEED YOU THEN AND I DON’T NEED YOU NOW!! FOR ONCE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

“ _Insolent creature_ ” his voice hissed “ _You are not the only one who craves. Just give in, it pains you does it not?_ ” Dream refused to admit the truth the deity had spoken, mind screeching as his skin writhed in his need for more chaos. He absently nudged the body on the floor with his foot, some part of him hoping the blood-soaked corpse would start to move and he could play again. He wanted to play, there was still so much energy in the air but that wouldn’t do, he needed more.

His head hurt.

“Dream!!” Sam shouted furiously from beyond the wall “Dream what did you _do_??!!”

The Admin perked up immediately, fog returning tenfold as he laughed giddily. A new toy! Come to replace the one he’d broken! He stumbled towards the wall, laughing more and more. He could feel the panic and rage even from all the way over here and it only excited him further. More. He needed more, forget the blood he spilled in the process, he was damned either way so he might as well enjoy himself for once. More chaos, more disorder and pandemonium like in the past. Sam would be good, Sam would be fun, he would last longer surely.

Dream slammed himself against a wall, shaking his head furiously at the pain that shot up his shoulder

Sam was a good man- no he’d locked him up here he deserved this- no he was a friend, he was protected, Dream had _sworn_ to protect them he’d promised-

He crumpled to the floor and grit his teeth as his head erupted into a cacophony of furious arguments, each one listing valid reasons to let the man come while others begged to leave the warden alone.

He was still hungry.

“Dream!!” Sam yelled again “Dream what the fuck did you do?!!”

“ _Why don’t you come find out?!”_ Dream’s voice shouted back in glee. Dream froze in horror, mind muddled with delight and terror. Yes! He would come! He would come and there would be more, more fun more chaos more more more

“Dream I fucking swear to the gods above if you’ve done something to him-“

“ _Come on then Sammy boy!~”_ his voice taunted “ _Come see for yourself!! Come on in Sam!!”_

“No” Dream whispered despite his mind chanting desperately ‘yes’ “No not Sam, not another-” he covered his ears as the grinding of pistons and redstone filled his head, adding more to the excited fuzz already making him black out. More more more _moremoremore_ -

He slammed his head against the wall, head clearing for a spilt second. A split second was all he needed.

“DON’T!!” Dream screamed as he heard the wall begin to lower “SAM STAY AWAY!!”

“What did you do-“

“GO AWAY!!” He begged, voice warping as he began to lose focus again “SAM PLEASE!! SAM RUN!!”

“Wha-“

“RUN DAMNIT!!” Dream shrieked, clutching his head “RUN!!”

“Why??!”

“ _Come on Sammy!!”_ His voice egged on, Dream swatting vaguely at the amused Patron “ _Come see for yourself-“_

_“_ DON’T” Dream ordered “DON’T OR I _SWEAR_ I’LL KILL YOU SAM!! I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THE REALM!! JUST RUN!! DROP THE WALL AND RUN-“

“ _No no no_!!” It contradicted, growing frustrated and Dream grinned triumphantly despite wanting to tear himself apart _“Lower it and come see-“_

_“_ RUN!!”

The whirring grinding stopped and Dream smiled victoriously even as every one of his instincts screamed and howled against him.

“ _Why did you do that?”_ His Patron hissed as Dream painfully staggered to his feet “ _You understand what letting him go will do to you right? You need to feed so why?“_

“Fuck you” Dream replied with a broken laugh, every part of him on fire as his mind _wailed_ for chaos “That’s why, fuck you.”

The god snarled and waved his hand, sending Dream flying towards his cot, head slamming against the wall with an echoing crack. He fell limply on the small bed, blood pouring down his unconscious face as a faint, bitter smile lay on his lips.

* * *

Dream got up with a _splitting_ headache, every part of his body aching so bad he hardly wanted to move. There was something wrong, and Dream remembered exactly what when the stench of old blood finally hit him.

Human blood.

The man leaned over his cot and lifted his mask a bit to empty what little contents were in his stomach onto the floor. He heaved and coughed, shakily wiping his mouth as he slowly picked up his gaze at the body still sprawled on the floor.

He puked again.

With trembling, aching arms Dream sat up, curling up against the wall as he stared at stained, blood-crusted fingers. Everything hurt. The smell of iron and blood permeates the room and it makes him dizzy. The itch is still there but it’s dulled, now almost bearable as he hugs himself.

“I’m sorry” he murmurs “I didn’t mean to.”

He was Admin, he was supposed to protect those in his realm, keep his Players safe and yet one had died at his hands. He wanted to grieve, to scream and shout and sob at the loss of one of his own. He wanted to laugh, to celebrate and yell and cheer at the death of the person who’d caused him the most trouble.

His head hurt.

He didn’t know what to do, what to feel. Remorse? Maybe. Guilt? Not really. Glee? Just a little.

He felt sick again, the death soaking the room wasn’t helping. He raised a shaky hand and typed out a small private message, head thumping against the wall as it was sent.

* * *

Dream waits, curled up on the cot and not looking at the body, trying hard to keep his mind blank. There’s that now familiar woosh and crackle and for the first time ever it makes him flinch, tucking his face into blood-stained knees and trying not to breathe in the acrid smell of the gore that covers him head to toe.

“ _Dream.”_ The teen greets in his native tongue, sounding tired “ _What have you done?”_ Dream curls in a little tighter

“ _I fucked up Ranboo_ ” he murmured “ _I fucked up big time_ ”

_“I’ll say_ ” he hummed, making the slightest of faces at the corpse lying not too far off “ _Tell me Dream, why does it hurt?_ ” Dream looked up

_“What?”_

“ _It hurts”_ the teen repeated and Dream could see the burns on his face where tears had left their mark _“Why am I shedding tears over a person I don’t even know? A person I don’t even think I liked that much? Someone I can’t **remember**_.”

Dream doesn’t reply

“ _Why_?” he begs, tears beginning to stream down his face again, steaming against his skin “ _Why does my chest hurt, why is there something missing- why am I crying?_ ” Dream uncurls a little and slowly stands up, extending his arms towards the boy and Ranboo accepts the hug, silent as Dream begins to tremble against him

“ _I’m sorry. I failed you all.”_

Ranboo sighs, running a clawed hand through blood-matted hair as the Admin cries quietly in his arms

_“I’ll be fine”_ he reassured _“The pain will leave, my other self may take some time I think, but **I** will be okay.”_

“ _Ranboo_?”

“ _Yes?”_

_“…I think it’s time for me to leave_ ” he whispers. Ranboo tenses

“ _Are you sure?”_

“ _Yeah_ ” he nods. The teen pats his head comfortingly

_“…Okay”_

* * *

Sam seethes on the moving platform as he waits for the lava to lower, damn the fucking protocols and whatever Dream was screaming at him, he was getting Tommy out one way or another. He doesn’t look at the cell as he approaches, not wanting to confirm his own worst fear that the boy was really and truly gone.

His heart plummets to the floor, stomach writhing when he finally does turn around, trident clattering to the floor in horror as he’s greeted with nothing but a small silent corpse and blood-soaked obsidian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain mmm yes.
> 
> If you guys want something to make you better PLEASE go check out [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806821) awesome fluff fic my friend wrote it was super cute it cleared my skin and watered my crops.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i'm doing~ this just entered my head and i said fuck it lets go~
> 
> *punches my own deity* damn i really hate that motherfucker adfjhvauuvjlaufvhnjk


End file.
